


Jeunesse serbe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [292]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mijat a vu ses amis partir, alors il veut aussi voir Dejan rester avec lui.





	Jeunesse serbe

Jeunesse serbe

  
Mijat rit avec ses coéquipiers de Francfort, ils viennent de gagner face à Strasbourg et sont maintenant totalement qualifiés pour la Ligue Europa. C'est une bonne chose, il est juste très triste de savoir que Seb, Luka et Ante aient tous les trois décidés de quitter le club la même année. Mijat a l'impression de se retrouver seul même si tout l'effectif est sa famille, mais sans ses trois frères d'armes ça a moins de force. Au moins le club a recruté un jeune attaquant tout aussi serbe que lui, alors Mijat peut l'aider à s'intégrer plus vite. Dejan est toujours un gamin, mais il est adorable, toujours gentil et talentueux, il a hâte de le voir débarquer en équipe première de Serbie.

  
Des fois, ils parlent ensemble de la Bundesliga, de la Serbie, de leurs rêves, Mijat n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé mais heureusement il a déjà beaucoup d'expérience par rapport à lui. Dejan est comme un petit-frère pour lui, Mijat veut continuer de jouer avec lui, il veut le voir réussir. Il sait que Francfort est un bon endroit pour débuter une incroyable carrière, comme le trio d'attaquant qui vient de se lancer hors de l'Allemagne, alors Mijat 'e serait pas surpris de voir Dejan devenir un futur joueur incroyable à l'avenir, de le quitter comme ses trois frères d'armes. Mais pour l'instant, Dejan est toujours avec lui, riant à tout, se montrant comme le plus adorable de l'équipe au point que même David l'accueille dans ses bras autant qu'il le peut après des victoires. Mijat va faire en sorte de le mener jusqu'à très haut, mais aussi de rester le plus longtemps avec lui.

  
Fin


End file.
